


The Size Queen

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN Kink Meme [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, Hung Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Submissive Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Who knew that the school nerd had such of a big cock? Dean surely didn't... but now, all he can do is think about getting fucked roughly on it.SPN Kink Meme Request:Cas/Dean, underage, jock!dean, nerd!cas, bottom!dean, top!cas, hung!cas, begging, size kink, size queen!dean





	1. Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: 
> 
> Jock Dean is falling behind in class, the teacher assigns him a tutor, the school nerd Castiel. Dean goes over to Cas's house for his tutoring sessions and somehow, maybe Cas invites him to go swimming, or maybe they get caught in the rain and have to change out of their wet clothes or whatever, I just want Dean to see Cas in his naked or in his underwear and to be gobsmacked when he sees Cas's cock. It's bigger than any cock he's ever seen, and being on (any sports team) he's seen a lots of dicks. 
> 
> I just want jock Dean getting fucked by nerd Cas's huge cock, and Dean turning into a begging, needy, slut for it. I want Cas to be rough, he barely preps Dean and pounds into him, not caring if he hurts Dean and Dean is loving every minute and cums without his cock even being touched. 
> 
> Bonus for dirty talk (from Cas) and for Cas fucking Dean more than once and he can barely walk when Cas is done with him. 
> 
> Bottom Dean only, no switching.  
> please do not repost with alterations. 
> 
> Prompt found here - >  
> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/128279.html?thread=44308759#t44308759

Everyone at Garrison High knew that Castiel Novak was one of the smartest kids in the twelfth grade, so it was no surprise that he was assigned to be Dean Winchester’s tutor. The second that Dean started to prioritize his athletics over his academics, his teacher caught on. Naturally, as a result, he was stuck going to the school nerd’s house two times a week until he caught up. 

 

“You’ve been studying pretty persistently, Dean.” Novak complimented, closing his calculus textbook and looking down at his wrist watch. “I think we deserve a little break.” 

 

“Aha, alas you say something I can understand instantly.” The jock responded, more than willingly shutting his textbook. They had been at it for a few hours, and he was going to insane if he had to think about one more useless math problem. “So, what were you thinking? What does a genius like you watch?” 

 

Castiel excused himself from the table, neatly organizing a stack of papers. “Stuff.” He answered halfheartedly. “But, that’s  _ not _ what I meant. It’s a nice afternoon, why would we deliberately waste it?” Before Dean could question exactly what this meant, he was provided with an answer. The Novak walked across the living room and removed the curtains from his sliding door, revealing a pool. 

 

If the tiny gasp Dean let out meant anything, Cas could only assume that the other student agreed with what he was insinuating. “You never told me your family was fucking loaded!”

 

Opening the door with a shrug, Castiel stepped out onto his deck. “You never asked.” He argued, not finding his family to be overly wealthy, but his father was a well-known inventor and brought in a few pretty pennies. It wasn’t long before Dean ditched the schoolwork and went to join the other boy in the back of the house. 

 

Green eyes observed the pool, in awe by its existence. “This is great and all, but I don’t have a swimsuit.” He noted, some of the excitement fading. 

 

“Well, we’re both men, and you’re on the football team… so I’m pretty sure if we skinny dipped and saw each other's dick once or twice, it wouldn’t be earth shattering.” Castiel pointed out, starting to slide his own shirt off. Dean quickly turned a bright red and grabbed the man’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah but…” Dean began, “What if your dad or brothers come home?” 

 

With a little huff, the man dismissed the idea. “My dad is always away on business trips.. My oldest brothers are in college, and then there’s Gabe. Gabe might come home, but he won’t give a crap.” Castiel replied with a straight face, seemingly unfazed.

 

Hesitantly, and with a tiny amount of blush, Dean shimmied out of his clothing, throwing them to the side of the pool. By the time he had done that, he looked up only to notice Cas was already buck naked. Dean opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when his eyes inevitably landed on his tutor’s nether regions. 

 

Even when limp, Castiel’s cock was bigger than anything Dean had ever seen in his life. Dean was mesmerized, basically gobsmacked by the sheer size. There was no way that anyone could sit on that without being ripped in two. Yet again, whoever took that full length up their ass must feel heaven when it slams deep into them. “Holy shit… you’re fucking hung, man.” 

 

A tiny bit of pride sparkled in Castiel’s eyes. “Bet you’ve never seen a dick this big before in your life.” He replied sincerely, sitting on the edge of the pool and working his way in. 

 

“No..” Dean agreed, feeling his dick twitch a tiny bit.  _ Fuck, go down, go down _ , Dean desperately though, biting his lip but knowing the pure thought of being fucked hard against the wall got him harder than he’d care to admit. In an attempt to hide it, he, too, slipped into the water. Instantly he was greeted with an unexpected warmth. His eyes widened. “No way… is this just… a huge hot tub?” 

 

“Bingo.” Castiel replied, leaning over and pressing a button on the side of the pool and instantly the jets turned on. Dean wasn’t sure what he what length he was most impressed about at this point. “Come and sit over here,” He motioned to the end of the pool where there was a little sitting area. 

 

Very willingly, Dean made his way over to where Cas was motioning. Sitting down next to him, he couldn’t help but let out a surprised noise when he felt jets blowing directly up his ass. Instantly his cheeks turned red, and his cock instantly hardened. This was an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel, and Dean was starting to wonder if he was motioned over to the jets just for Cas to watch his reaction to the anal sensation. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

 

Turning a whole new shade of red, Dean very quickly nodded. It felt like tiny, hot, vibrations tickling his walls. Green eyes flickered over to Castiel’s hardening cock. It was even bigger when erect, and all Dean could think about was sitting on it. He felt his balls tighten a tiny bit at the thought of being fucked merciless against the wall, that huge cock splitting him in two. 

 

“I’m sure it does feel nice, slut.” Castiel replied, inching closer so that his mouth was against Dean’s neck. His hot breath tickled his skin. “I’ve seen you staring at my cock like a little bitch… you thinking about my huge, fat dick sliding between that pretty little ass of yours?” 

 

Surprisingly, Dean found himself only aroused and not surprised by Castiel’s words. He was already becoming desperate and needy for his tutor, and he was thanking the Lord that his fantasy was coming alive.    
  


“Answer me, slut.” Castiel said in a dominant tone, hand slithering down Dean’s back and stopping at his plump cheeks. 

 

“Y-Yes..” Dean coughed out, lusting for him. “I need your huge dick in me right now…” He admitted, standing up and inching closer, sitting on Castiel’s lap. He wiggled his ass around, searching for his tutor’s length. However, before he could align the tip with his hole, Castiel pushed him off. 

 

The black-haired man grabbed Dean by his hips and shoved him against the pool wall, bending him at the hip so his juicy ass was up for all to see. “I want a better view than that.” Castiel justified, painfully hard at the sight of the jock bending at his mercy. 

 

“Please just fuck me now…” Dean groaned, reaching to stroke his cock. 

 

“Don’t touch that.” Castiel demanded quickly, causing the other man to stop what he was doing. “You’re going to take my cock like a real bitch and cum untouched.” He said in a voice that made Dean’s ass clench a little.

 

“Yes,” Dean obliged, desperate for Cas to just slam into him without any preparation. However, he was quickly filled with disappointment when he felt one finger probing inside. 

 

Castiel didn’t stick his finger into Dean to prepare him, in fact he wanted to roughly take him against the wall. However, he was interested in seeing how much of a dick-eater his male-pussy was. Sure enough, his finger was being devoured by the needy slut, and the tutor couldn’t help but grin in amusement. “You have an ass made for dick.” He commented, realizing that it wasn’t unlikely that Dean was probably a part of the football team because he liked getting bent over and fucked like a little bitch. 

 

“F-Fuck me… please, just fuck me…” Dean begged, trying to push back, the suspense killing him. 

 

“Well…” Cas removed the finger, firm hands readjusting on Dean’s thin hips. “If you insist.” Without any warning, he plunged his whole length into the Winchester. Dean threw his head back with a cry, instantly feeling both pain and pleasure as he was filled up with the pulsating length. 

 

Giving him no time to adjust, Castiel began to slam into the boy. If he was a true slut, he’d take the cock given to him under any circumstances. He began to thrust forward, dick delving deep inside the whining bitch. Dean began to tear up a tiny bit as the cock relentlessly split him in two, but he couldn’t help but smile. It felt so good that he could easily overlook the pain. 

 

Castiel had a tight grip on Dean’s hips, forcing the man to lean back more and more onto his cock until his balls were slapping against the boy’s cheeks. “Like this.. You slut…?”

 

Dean couldn’t even respond, overstimulated. He was in his own dream world, taking the cock all the way inside of him. It wasn’t until Cas slammed directly onto his prostate that he screamed. All of the force from the length and width was too much, and Dean couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

Instantly Dean shot out white beads of sperm, cuming immediately because of the feeling. Glazed over, but not done being used, Dean rested his head against the wall as Castiel slammed into him. 

 

By the tightening of his balls, and the timely pulsating of his cock, Cas knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His thrusts became faster and less rhythmic as he prepared to let his load out deep into Dean. “You better take all of this like a fucking slut and not let any slip out of your ass.” He warned, and with that he came with a content groan. 

 

Dean felt his ass filling him with a warm substance that just all too good, he was completely filled up. His behind was stinging already, and he knew that it would be a chore walking. As Cas removed his cock from Dean, the bottom bitch tightened his ass accordingly, trying to not let any of the sperm slip out. “You’re so lucky that you don’t have a uterus because I sure as hell just filled you up with babies.” 

 

The jock blushed a tiny bit, watching as Castiel pulled himself out of the tub and sat on the curb. Blue eyes stared at him, but he couldn’t do much about it. He was leaning against the foundation of the hot tub, exhausted. However, little did he know that Cas wasn’t done with him quite yet. 

 

Castiel looked down at him with lustful eyes, being greeted by a glazed over expression. Dean seemed to be in heaven despite being roughly taken against the wall.  _ What a masochist _ , The man thought to himself, sitting down on the wall that Dean was propped against. His half-erect cock laid at Dean’s face. “Suck it until it’s hard again.” 

 

Submissively complying, Dean opened his mouth and licked his lips a tiny bit. He was in love with Castiel’s penis, and kissing and sucking it would only make him happier. Sliding his dick past Dean’s pretty little lips, Castiel let out a small groan.

 

Eagerly, the Winchester began to whirl his tongue over the length, but it wasn’t enough. Without warning, Castiel shoved his dick deep inside Dean’s mouth, causing the boy to gag but not stop. He began to deepthroat all of the length, tasting some of the cum that was still covering the other boy’s shaft. 

 

It wasn’t long before Cas got hard again, Dean making tiny sucking noises that threw the man over the edge. However, as much as he wanted to just spill over and let Dean swallow his seed like a good slut, Castiel had other plans. He pulled out, causing the jock to let out a tiny disappointed noise. 

 

The academically gifted man slipped back into the pool, noticing along the way that his little bitch as hard as a rock again. Of course just tasting and feeling dick was enough to make Dean erect. Without any warning once more, the man spread the other’s cheeks and aligned his head with the entrance. Once done, Castiel started to slam upward, being rewarded with a lustful moan from Dean.

 

Going at it like a beast, Castiel thrusted his hips hastily. He could feel the slick sloshing inside, and it was heavenly. Dean was still tight despite the previous fucking, but he inserted so much easier. “I can’t believe how much of a dick slut you are…” He purred, hitting Dean’s prostate intentionally, causing the man to moan loudly. “Getting hard and coming just over my big and fat cock… Your purpose in life is to be fucked by men… and you know it…” He slammed inward, causing Dean to lose it, “And you love it.” 

 

Almost in perfect unison, both boys messily came. Dean wasn’t sure if he could keep the thick liquid in his filled up ass, so a lot began to drizzle down his legs. Not that he minded, he was well-fucked. Sore, but well-fucked. With ease, Castiel made his way out of the hot tub. “We should be finishing our lesson…” 

 

Completely spent, Dean nodded. He began to pull himself out, whimpering a tiny bit. His ass was sore, and just moving irritated it. With much difficult, he got out and stood. “Hurting, huh?” 

 

The jock nodded. “So good though…” He whispered, going to walk but finding the pain between his cheeks almost unbearable. Noticing this, Castiel wrapped an arm around his student’s shoulders and began to lead him back inside to where their books and notes were. “Hey… can we… we do that again?” 

 

“If you get the next ten calculus problems, then yes.” 


	2. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is very proud to find that his methods have been working on a needy Dean.

Much to his own surprise, Dean proudly walked into Castiel’s house holding up a tiny paper with a huge “98%” written on it. The jock had a huge grin on his lips, very proud to show his tutor the grade. “Cas!” 

 

Looking up from his pile of books, the man smiled a tiny bit. “You’ve been such of a good boy lately. I guess our method really is working,” Castiel mentioned, pushing his chair back.  _ Who knew that the star athlete on the football team was a cockslut?  _ He thought, watching as Dean approached. “Get down here,” 

 

“Already done,” Dean responded, slipping under the table, ass in the air. Castiel grinned a tiny bit at the arousing sight, knowing that his student was a good boy, always willing to stick his behind up, wanting to be used. 

 

Since Castiel knew that the boy would be coming over, he took it as his responsibility to prepare everything for them. Before he arrived, the Novak carefully placed the textbooks under the table, and the cockring under his chair. During the past few weeks, Dean had became rather needy. He was always begging to be fucked like a little slut. It was a truly amazing sight. 

 

“Pull down your pants,” Castiel said and Dean instantly obliged. He willingly pulled his jeans to his knees, revealing pretty pink laced panties. Cas ran one finger down the other’s crack, causing the boy to desperately push back. “Not yet,” the tutor warned and pulled away. 

 

“Aw c’mon, Cas…” Dean complained, shaking his hips a tiny bit. 

 

Not bothering to respond to his bottom, Cas just stared at the other’s cheeks. The lacey panties rode up a tiny bit, tightly encased around the plump ass. He felt his own cock stirring at the sight of Dean on his knees, wiggling around in a teasing way. As much as he wanted to fuck into the Winchester right then and there, making him a sobbing mess on the floor, Cas refrained. He did end up pushing down the other’s panties, though. 

 

Instead, he reached for the cockring under the chair and placed it around the base of Dean’s growing erection. “Aw… Cas.. a cock ring?” 

 

“You’re just a hole for me to fuck,” Castiel reminded, “A good little slut doesn’t come until their dominant says they can.” He slapped the other’s ass twice, getting a yelp as a reaction. Sure enough, all it took was a spanking to get Dean bent back into his submissive role. 

 

“Listen to me, here are the rules for today. You will be my cockwarmer, and for each answer you get right, I’ll slam into your prostate. If you get the question wrong, I’ll spank five times. It’ll be really hard and your cheeks will be a bright, cherry red color.” Castiel informed, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you cum. If not, you’re going to be wearing that cockring for a painfully long time, until that small dick of yours is flaccid. And trust me, it’ll be no fun for you,” 

 

Dean nodded and opened his textbook, eyes falling on the problems in front of him. Now that he had a motivation, he had became so much better at focusing and actually wanting to succeed. “I understand.” 

 

“Good,” Castiel replied, a pleased expression on his face. Finally he began to unbuckle himself, his own erection straining against the refinement of his jeans. Once his huge length was free, he slid it into Dean’s tight ass. He didn’t bother prepping the boy anymore since he knew that the athlete loved stuffing shit up his hole. Most likely, he got himself off with a dildo every night, and Cas could tell. Although the Winchester was still surprisingly narrow, his hole was always dripping with slick or lube. 

 

The boy on the floor began to do his problems, as focused as he could be with the intrusion in his ass. As Dean touched up his first answer, he pushed back onto Castiel’s dick with a moan. “Bad boy.” Cas scolded, slapping the other’s behind once, twice, and then finally five times. 

 

“You’re not allowed to push back, cockslut,” The tutor reminded, “You haven’t heard that yet.” Very reluctantly, Dean slid forward, the dick in his ass painfully teasing him. All he wanted to do was get fucked into the ground at that very moment. 

 

Remarkably motivated, the boy willingly finished up the first problem. Moving with the intrusion in his ass, the long and thick cock brushing against his walls, he passed his work to his tutor. Castiel looked over the work, pleased to find that the answers were all right. With a red pen, he put a tiny check by the question. “You’re such of a good boy, you got it right,” 

 

The tutor bent at the hip, his length going deeper into Dean’s ass, resulting in the boy making a moan. Castiel took a wad of soft brown hair in his hands, fingers combing through, mimicking a lover’s touch. “You did so good,” He praised, thrusting deep inside of the boy.

 

A broken moan escaped from Dean as he got drilled directly in his prostate. Instantly all the hard work and teasing was worth it. That hard, quick forward thrust was enough to make everything work it. Maybe, just maybe, he was a little addicted to Castiel’s unspeakably large dick. “F..Fuck.” 

 

Instantly the high was fading as Castiel passed back the questions, expecting Dean to continue working. “Finish the next question,” 

 

It was a long five questions, and by the time Dean finished off with the last of it, he couldn’t wait anymore. Castiel had approved the accuracy of his entire homework, and now it was time to get his reward. 

 

“You’re such of a good boy,” The tutor purred, thrusting into his cockwarmer. “You did all of the homework, accurately, in record time.”

 

“Mhm.. Just want you to fuck me,” Dean responded, painfully hard. He had tried to thrust into the floor, but with his cockring on, it did nothing. 

 

Castiel motioned for Dean to get off of his knees and to sit on his lap. Sure enough, the Winchester obeyed and got up. He was a little sore, but what upset him most was the lack of contact when he readjusted. Being sure to change that, the boy got up and quickly sat on the other’s hard cock. Once the tip was aligned well with his hole, Cas began to thrust upward. 

 

“Such of a good boy,” The tutor whispered into the boy’s ear, breath tickling the sensitive exposed skin. Dean felt a chill go down his spine, hearing the lust and dominance sprinkled in Castiel’s voice. “Good boys get fucked real hard,” 

 

Dean turned a little red, still not used to the nerd’s dirty talking. He just let out a tiny relieved noise as the cock ring was removed. It took everything in him not to just release right there before the fun even began. Since Castiel was not one to break his word, he did just as he said he would. 

 

He started to thrust at a rapid speed, his whole size intruding into his student’s tight ass. Cas was surprised how the man could take all of his huge length without care. Maybe Dean was a bit of a masochist, finding pleasure in being ripped in two. Maybe Dean was a slut, and he got excited over bigger and better penises. Castiel theorized that he was both. 

 

“C-Cas…” Dean screamed, throwing his head back. He was overstimulated by the length and his own orgasm deprivation that he came immediately. Thin white strands covered the floor, and he just relaxed back into Castiel. Possibly a little blue balled himself, Cas came shortly after and pulled out.

 

His dump filled Dean quickly, some of the sticky substance leaking out of his gaping hole.

 

Cas just watched the beautiful scene with admiration.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, following Dean Winchester’s departure from the day, Gabriel made his way downstairs. The sight nearly made Castiel fall off his chair. “How long have you been home?” 

 

“Well, I get home an hour before you, bro.” Gabriel responded before letting out an exaggerated groan. “Ah, c’mon. You had that Winchester kid over again? Damn, the kid has a good set of lungs… but next time, can ya not have sex on the table? I wasn’t sure if you were aware, but I eat there.” He replied with a tiny grin. 

 

Before Cas could muster a response, he just fell quiet, paling a tiny bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! And close... That was fun to write. No shame there (' :

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first time writing bottom Dean... I hope I didn't fail too badly, haha.


End file.
